1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching line correcting apparatus, a teaching line correcting method, and a program thereof. More particularly, the present invention concerns a teaching line correcting apparatus, a teaching line correcting method, and a program for correcting with high accuracy a teaching line for an industrial robot that works on a workpiece, such as for applying a sealer to the workpiece, welding the workpiece, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of industrial robot teaching, there has been proposed a technology for measuring and acquiring three-dimensional coordinate data, which are representative of positions of operating points of an industrial robot on a workpiece that is worked on, recognizing the position and attitude of the workpiece, determining a rigid body transformation matrix from a workpiece model, converting three-dimensional coordinate data of the workpiece model into measured three-dimensional coordinate data according to the rigid body transformation matrix, and registering the converted three-dimensional coordinate data. The proposed technology is illustrated in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-243215.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-243215, in order to generate teaching data, a rigid body transformation matrix is determined so as to transform points Q on three-dimensional shape data of a workpiece model (design) into corresponding points P on three-dimensional shape data of a measured workpiece. If the positions of the corresponding points P are different from predetermined positions for various reasons such as machine errors, then the correlation of the points P from the origin 0 tends to suffer from errors, and such teaching data cannot be corrected accurately. Further, if any one of the positions of the points P (reference regions) cannot be detected, then the teaching data cannot be corrected.